Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing system, a processing control apparatus, a method of processing an image, and a storage medium storing a control program.
Background Art
Systems that can define and control various processes in generating a printed product by using a data format such as a job definition format (JDF) are known. Of those systems, there is a system that can collectively control various types of printers such as offset printers and digital printers. This system is referred to as a hybrid work flow (HWF) system, and a server that controls the HWF system is referred to as a HWF server.
As to the HWF system, when the offset printer and the digital printer independently print images based on the same print data, it is desirable to have the same output image having no difference in font, color tone, layout or the like. However, a raster image processor (RIP) engine is disposed at each one of the offset printer and the digital printer, which generates raster data to be referred at a final stage of printing operation based on print data. Since different RIP engines are used for the offset printer and the digital printer, printout results of the offset printer and the digital printer may have differences.
Typically, the RIP engine is disposed in the HWF server. When the offset printer performs a printing operation, the RIP engine in the HWF server generates raster data (hereinafter, RIP processing), and the raster data is transferred to a computer-to-plate (CTP) that generates a plate for the offset printer.
When the digital printer performs the printing operation in the HWF system, a digital front end (DFE) receives data from the HWF server, and the DFE controls the printer engine of the digital printer to execute the printing operation. Therefore, it is desirable to have the same processing result between the RIP engine disposed in the offset printer and the RIP engine disposed in the DFE.
Further, as to the HWF system, image data and job data generated for the offset printer can be used for the printing operation by the digital printer. In this case, the image data collated based on the imposition information generated for the offset printer is converted to the image data having the modified imposition information adapted for the printing operation by the digital printer as disclosed in JP-2005-268918-A. However, information conversion of the job data between the offset printer and the digital printer may need further improvement.